A Christmas Slip
by PurpleHolley
Summary: It was Christmas and Hermione and Ginny was in a quill shop when two Slytherins arrived that has a "secret." Hermione slipped and well... The secret was revealed! SUCK AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE REVIEW! First story made..


**A Christmas Slip**

After the war, the children were given a chance to get back to Hogwarts to finish their final year. So, some of the students came back to Hogwarts and some did not because their wounds from the war had not yet healed. Hermione Granger was given the title of Head Girl and much to the displeasure and confusion of everyone, Draco Malfoy became Head Boy. We all know why everyone was complaining. He fought for the Dark Side, with Lord Voldemort. When Hermione heard of this, she tried to defend Malfoy's honour when she hears people mutter and talk about him getting the title. When people ask her why, she just shrugs, but secretly she wants to tell them that it was her boyfriend they're talking about. Unfortunately she can't because their relationship is a secret. Yes, her boyfriend. They started dating at the 2nd month of term. They really worked hard to keep their relationship a secret and that means meeting in secret hallways, brief glances and shy smiles. Good thing they have their own common room, for Head Girl and Boy. But their secret was "revealed" at the month of December when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were shopping in Hogsmeade for Christmas presents. They were walking around Hogsmeade when Ron said in a very whiny voice,

"Gin! 'Mione! I'm hungry already. Can't we go to The Three Broomsticks for lunch?"

"Aaaaaargh! Ron, do you always think with your stomach?" said Hermione in an irritated voice.

"Yeah! Hermione's right and it's Christmas season. We have to buy gifts. We're here for hours and we haven't bought a gift for one person. Right, Harry?" said Ginny.

"Errrr… Actually Gin, I think I'm going to side with Ron this time. I'm hungry too." Harry replied.

Harry and Ginny started dating after the war. They realized they needed a shoulder to lean on and they found each other. It's really hard to move-on because of the many people they lost like Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and many others. Ron and Hermione were expected to be together as well, but after the war Ron got together with Lavender again. At first, Hermione was crushed inside and Draco saw her crying in the common room and he comforted her as best as he could. That was the start of their friendship that bloomed into romance.

"Fine! You two order and Hermione and I will just wander around. We'll meet you in The Three Broomsticks in a few. C'mon! Hermione!" said Ginny as she walked away.

"Bye guys!" said Hermione as her parting words to her two best friends.

After 30 minutes of walking and sometimes buying gifts in Hogsmeade they crossed a Quill Shop that was new. Hermione suddenly remembered a conversation with Draco about a newly opened quill shop in Hogsmeade and he badly wanted to come. Hermione really wondered why that blonde boy has an obsession with quills. Hermione was halfway done with her Christmas Shopping and she thought, why not buy a gift for Draco already? Suddenly excited for thinking a great gift for Draco, she squealed in delight and quickly dragged Ginny into the store. Hermione did not remember that her relationship with Draco was a secret. When Hermione felt Ginny hesitate she said,

"Come on Gin! Let's go in this shop. Please?"

"Oh well. But let's be fast. I'm hungry already." replied Ginny.

As they leaf through rows and rows of quills, Hermione almost gave up on finding a gift for Draco. Then she finally saw a quill that is perfect for him. A quill that has green and silver streaks and the cover of the box is a dragon. It immediately reminded her of Draco because it's a quill that "described" him.

"This is perfect for Draco!" said Hermione. Ginny overheard this and asked,

"Wait! What? You're in first name terms with Malfoy?"

Forgetting that she was with Ginny in the quill shop she replied nervously,

"Ummmmm… We formed a truce because we live in the same common room and because of Head duties."

"Okay. But why are you buying him a gift?" Ginny replied, still not believing Hermione's reply.

"Errrrr…"

Hermione didn't have a chance to give a complete reply to Ginny because two handsome Slytherins from Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini came into the store. Let's backtrack a few days… As we all know, Draco and Hermione's relationship is a secret, but it didn't pass Blaise. He noticed that Draco was always happy which was new and he always looks at Granger with a look that says: BE WITH ME! Blaise knew that there's something between Granger and his best mate and he doesn't care if they have a relationship because he knows that Granger is good for him. So, one day he asked Draco,

"Hey Drake! Do you have a relationship with Granger? And don't you dare lie to me because I've seen the signs!" Draco sighed but said,

"Am I really that obvious? But yeah, we do have a relationship."

Draco finally admitted to Blaise and Blaise was cool about them having a relationship and he'll support them. He also thinks that Granger is cool. So, when he saw Granger and the Weaselette in that quill shop. He told Draco to go in and he knows he'll comply because he is fond of quills. So, when they went into the store and the two Gryffindors looked at them, Blaise greeted,

"Hello, Granger and Weaslette." He added a wink to Ginny which made Ginny blush. So Hermione replied,

"Malfoy. Zabini." with a nod of her head to each guy.

"Cut the crap Granger. I already know that you're in a relationship with dearest Draco." Blaise said with a smirk that earned a glare from Draco and a smile from Ginny.

"I knew it! You have a relationship with the ferret." said Ginny ecstatically.

"Wait! You knew?" replied Hermione.

"Me, Ron and Harry. We suspected it. But they're cool about it. Don't worry." Ginny replied still happy.

"Hey! Why don't you have lunch with us?" Ginny asked the guys when Hermione excused herself to go to the counter.

"Yeah. Sure…" said Draco for the first time.

So, the four of them went to The Three Broomsticks. Draco and Hermione acted so couple-y and stole kisses when they think that Ginny and Blaise weren't looking. When they arrived in The Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ron accepted Blaise and Draco and the relationship of Hermione and Draco. Truth is the Slytherins and Gryffindors accepted each other at the start of the school year. They just make some mischief once in a while so the "rivalry" that the professors know is still on-going. When Draco and Hermione told the school that they're dating both of their houses accepted the other. Also, because of them the Slytherins and Gryffindors started hanging-out with each other that lessened the stress of the professors. You can see in the hallways of Hogwarts the couples that are from Slytherin and Gryffindor and one of those couples is Draco and Hermione and it all started because of a Christmas slip in Hogsmeade.

THE END.


End file.
